


After That Nabbit!

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Chases, Desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bosses are having a boring time in the dusty Dry Dry Ruins, when a rogue Nabbit comes along and steals their money, prompting some excitement into their lives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I bet you can't get through the desert without water," Goomboss remarked to Dry Bowser as they and a bunch of other bosses were at the Dry Dry Ruins.

"...what kind of threat was that?" Dry Bowser asked as he squinted his beady black eyes at the Goomba King.

Goomboss stuttered as he took a couple of steps back. "Well, I was just, er... testing you out. Yeah."

"By telling him that he couldn't go through the desert, even though he's undead." King Bob-omb remarked as he was polishing his golden crown.

"Can't we just do something that involves all of us having fun?" The Whomp King remarked as he was pounding the ground by slamming himself down on it, causing the sand to pick up.

The other bosses murmured as they then noticed Nabbit sip by them, stealing the money they had on them - which were bags containing green dollar bills - dashing into the temple nearby.

"Hey! That Nabbit fool just took our money!" Petey Piranha exclaimed while moving his green leaves around.

"Well, that just gives us the perfect excuse to go after him!" Gooper Blooper remarked as he twirled all of his tentacles around. "Let's go give that thieving jerk what for!"

"Yeah!" The other bosses agreed simultaneously as they took chase after Nabbit, avoiding the collapsing sand pillars as they proceeded on a chase.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Get him!" Dry Bowser snapped as he chucked several bones at Nabbit, who dodged all of them with ease and blew a raspberry back at the boney reptile.

"I got him now!" Gooper Blooper exclaimed as he used two of his tentacles to wrap Nabbit, only for Nabbit to pull out a turnip and chuck it at Gooper's face, forcing him to release Nabbit. "D'oh!"

"It's all right, I got this!" Petey Piranha exclaimed as he barfed brown goop down on Nabbit, proceeding to slam down on the sandy ground as a quake shook the area. Petey emerged from the sand, to see Nabit shaking the goop off of him and then dashing off. "How is that possible? No one could get out of my goop!"

"We'll worry about that later. For now, chase him down!" Dry Bowser stated as he dashed past Petey alongside Gooper, with all of them still at the deserted area surrounding the Dry Dry Ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder how our boss buddies are doing," King Bob-omb stated as he and Goomboss were driving around the dusty Dry Dry Ruins in their police car.

"Well I haven't gotten a call for them in a while, so they must be fine." Goomboss stated as he spotted something odd in the eastern direction, for which they were heading towards the north. "What the..."

Goomboss signaled King Bob-omb to turn around, of which he did as the two bosses looked forward, now facing the east, to see that Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper were all trying to get the pesky Nabbit that just refused to be captured. King Bob-omb and Goomboss blinked as they looked at each other.

"What the minus world?" Big Bob-omb and the Goomba King stated in unison as they couldn't believe the weird and wacky event that was happening in front of them, conflicted as to whether or not get involved in the mishaps.

"...Should we go after them?" King Bob-omb asked while rubbing the back of his head.

Goomboss shifted his head from left to right. "Well, it would be wrong not too..."

Their police car was then somehow flipped over by the Nabbit dashing past them, with the three bosses chasing him jumping over the turned over police car as they kept on chasing the fast purple thief around the desert.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did that purple punk go...?" Dry Bowser grumbled in annoyance as he and the others glanced around, seeing Nabbit trying to fit into a small hole, but couldn't.

"Look! There he is!" Petey Piranha happily exclaimed as she flapped his leaves in the air, hovering over where Nabbit was and barfing brown goop down on him.

Nabbit popped out after being sprayed by the goop, with Gooper Blooper using all four of his tentacles to smack Nabbit with, causing the rabbit like creature to fall on his back.

"That should take care of him." Gooper Blooper stated as he picked up Nabbit with his left rear tentacle and shook him. "Let's get our money back."

After getting all of their cash, the three bosses felt their mission was accomplished, and this decided to head to another desert, to enjoy being reunited with their money, with Nabbit on the sandy ground, groaning in pain as he was eaten by a giant mutated, Petey like piranha plant that was living within the quicksand.


End file.
